Some ships are used to transport people on the high seas. Such ships are well known for use at high speeds in order to transport people in a passenger compartment to and from an object located at high seas. For use of such ships the behavior of the ship while at sea is important as the passengers are not always accustomed to conditions at sea. While moving at high speed over the waves the water flow along the bottom surfaces stabilizes the roll movement of the ship. After the ship reduces its speed to near zero and/or keeps a stationary position near the object this stabilizing influence disappears, wave induced movements of the ship such as roll movements and/or pitch movements of the hull increase and these movements strongly reduce the comfort for the passengers. Also the transfer of passengers between the ship and the object is hampered even if a special stabilized transfer-gangway is used.